The return home
by spacewoman
Summary: What I imagine could happen after The Miller's Daughter. Contains Spoilers. Emma falls asleep aboard the Jolly Roger only to be awoken by Hook.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place after The Miller's Daughter (contains spoilers). I was disappointed in the lack of any Captain Swan story line, as I have fully set sail on that ship. :) This is my first fanfic and the first time I've written in a long time, so be kind if I'm a little rusty. Not sure if this is a oneshot or not.**

Emma sensed someone standing over her before she opened her eyes. With lightning quick movements she reached for the space next to her for her gun, and found it missing.

"Looking for this, love?" Hook said, she could feel the smirk on his face without opening her eyes.

Emma groaned, trying to remember where she was.

* * *

After the day she had had yesterday Emma had been exhausted. She only wanted to sleep. She had reluctantly agreed to let Henry stay the night with his new found father and grandfather. David was helping Snow deal with her issues after killing Cora, and Regina's renewed hatred in Snow. Emma didn't want to be at home for that so she had gone for a walk. The next thing she knew she had been boarding the Jolly Roger. The trip home had been remarkably short & she had been tending to Gold for most of the voyage. Last night she had taken her time to explore the ship, leaving the Captains Quarters till last. Slowly she had searched thru Hook's possession's, looking for clues about him. When she came across his rum she had helped herself. Pirate rum seemed to be much stronger than what she was used to, the combination of strong rum and all the activities of the day quickly took their toll on her. The bed had looked so comfortable & she really didn't want to disturb Snow and David, so Emma had stripped down and fallen into his bed, between the rum and the swaying of the ship in harbor sleep came quickly.

Emma's eyes flew open. Wait, how was Hook on board, she had left him tied up in Manhattan!

* * *

Hook stood in the door to his quarters, amazed at seeing the mass of blond hair splayed across his bedding. He took note of the empty flask along with his hook on the desk and how some of his trinkets had been moved. Putting the hook back in its rightful place he then spied the red leather jacket and jeans in a pile by his bed. I don't think she'll be needing these Hook thought, or her gun, as he hid away her clothes and picked up the gun with his hook. He heard her breathing start to change as he stood above the bed. She was quick, he gave her that, but today he was going to be quicker.

* * *

Emma sat up, the sheet slipping down. She saw the smile on Hook's face before realizing she was only in her bra and panties. She quickly pulled it back up, setting her shoulders straight and refusing to look into his eyes. Knowing it only made his smirk bigger irritated her to no end.

"What lovely attire you're wearing this morning, darling. So much…sweeter and softer than the leather. Don't get me wrong though, your figure is quite ravishing in, or out of the leather."

Emma couldn't think of a comeback, her mind still a little foggy with the pirate rum. "How did you get here Hook? I thought it would take you longer to escape and make your way back."

"Aye lass, it would have. However; my ship always finds me. We are currently departing the harbors of Manhattan, love. It wasn't easy to free myself from your shackles without my hook. But I am _very_ good with my hand, love." Hook practically purring the last line

Emma startled at the phrase her parents often mentioned. She looked out the porthole to hide the emotions on her face, hoping he didn't think the look was a reaction to the innuendo, surprised at what she saw outside. She sighed inwardly, realizing she was effectively trapped on the ship with Hook. Mentally bracing herself for the day ahead.

"Give me my gun Hook," Emma looked around "and my clothes too." Pulling the sheet closer around her as she stood looking for her clothes.

"If I wasn't a gentleman I'd say your lack of clothing while lying in my bed would be an unspoken invitation." Hook said as he moved closer to her, eying her up and down. "First, I think you need to explain to me why you are aboard my ship, princess, drinking my rum." Hook made his way closer to Emma, moving a lock of her disheveled hair off her shoulder, twirling it in his hand.

Emma trying to escape Hook's closeness realized he had pushed her back until the back of her legs where touching the bed. Refusing to be led into his trap she stood her ground. "Cora is dead" Emma stated, waiting to see how he would react. His eyebrow shot up in a questioning glance, a smile touching his lips. "Snow killed her, in the process saving Gold's life."

The daggers Hook shot her way instantly told her he wasn't happy about Gold.

" That is unfortunate news, about Gold. I had hoped the poison would have done away with the crocodile. I shall have to devise a new way to kill the bloody bastard." Hook had taken a few steps away and quickly turned on his heel to face Emma. "But that still does not explain why you are naked in my bed." Hook looking her up and down again, smirking at the blush rising into her cheeks.

Emma sat on the bed, taking care to arrange the sheets around herself. Taking her time to decide what she was willing to tell Hook about Neal. "Before you stabbed Gold I had just found out my son's father is also The Dark One's long lost son. They are bonding and Charming is helping Snow deal with killing Cora. I didn't feel like I belonged and found myself on your ship last night. I didn't expect to wake up here, in New York, or with you standing above me." Emma had been looking at her hands, not wanting to let Hook see the pain in her eyes talking about Neal. "Now where are my clothes" Emma demanded, getting up and starting to rummage thru Hook's stuff again.

* * *

He had finally relented and pulled Emma's clothes out of a trunk. She in return had roughly shoved him out of the room before slamming the door to get dressed. He stood on the other side of the door unsure as to what to do now.

* * *

Emma steeled herself for the day ahead as she got ready. When she left the cabin she didn't immediately see him. As she walked out into the sunshine and felt the oceans breeze ruffle her hair she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She prayed for a quick voyage, unsure as to what a trip with Hook would be like. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to stare into the stormy blue eyes of his and still maintain a safe distance. She thought back to the beanstalk, and the feel of being in his arms & how good it felt. As soon as the smile touched her eyes she heard his footsteps.

"Well well lass. Someone looks to be in a better mood." Hook said standing close enough to Emma to brush the hair away from her face. "Fancy yourself another climb." As if seeing the memory on her face.

"uh… What? Where?" Emma stammered caught off guard by his closeness and the way he could read her.

Hook chuckled "Ah, love, up to the crow's nest." His head nodded up to the top of the tallest mast. Not taking his eyes from her.

"What's at the top, Hook?" Emma still didn't know what to make of Hook. But she sensed he was up to something.

"Emma, darling, trust me when I say it's a beautiful view, one you shouldn't miss." Hook hoped she'd take the bait, without waiting to see if she would he put his hand on the ropes. Looking over his shoulder he gave her a devilish wink "Need a hand, love?"

* * *

Emma huffed, "No I think I can make it on my own." As she started to climb Emma felt the breeze pick up, her hair swirling around her face. Halfway up Emma's foot missed the rope rung she started to slip when she felt a hand on her wrist. Not needing his help she quickly pulled her hand away. "I got it."

* * *

Hook knew this was going to be hard, but he let go of her wrist and kept climbing. Why was this one so difficult? He knew she had trust issues but he couldn't figure a better way to scale her walls. As the thoughts raced thru his head he started to frown, mulling over the best way to approach the situation. When he reached to crow's nest he turned to stare down to Emma. The sun shining on her blonde locks, he was glad to see a smile on her face. This might not be so difficult after all.

* * *

Even though she had a feeling he was up to something Emma was enjoying the climb. The sun was shining on her shoulders and the wind in her hair was a wonderful feeling after the last few days. The exertion on her muscles helped to clear the grogginess from the rum. She looked up to see Hook smiling down at her. He was absolutely stunning, she hated to admit it to herself, but he was. She avoided eye contact as she reached the top. As she stood up and surveyed the view she had to admit Hook was right, it was beautiful. The water shimmered in the sun, there wasn't a cloud in the big blue sky. Then she noticed how close he was standing to her, she could smell his leather and his musky scent. Suddenly his arms were pinning her arms down, his breath on her neck.

"The view isn't nearly as nice as my view of you, love" His whispers sending shivers down her spine as he slowly stroked her arm, making a trail to her neck. His rough fingers rubbing small circles on her neck, then her collarbone.

Emma tensed unsure where she could escape to up here. The crow's nest was only a few feet wide, not enough room to move very far from him. She turned on a heel and opened her mouth to say something witty when she was suddenly completely wrapped up in his arms, their mouths so close she felt his breath on her lips.

* * *

Hook knew this was his chance, yet he didn't want to do this. He quite liked the feel of her in his arms. He let his mind wonder to the scene he'd come upon this morning and wished he hadn't returned her clothing. Seeing her naked skin in the sun, the thought sent a warmth coursing thru him. He knew if he didn't do this soon he'd lose all resolve. His lips pressed to hers, softly and gently at first. He watched her eyes widen in surprise. Then felt her return the kiss and his kiss turned deeper, his tongue on her lips. It had been a long time since he'd felt passion like this and his hand slipped into her hair wrapping around his fingers. Hook's hand pulling her body closer to him as his lips traveled down to her neck. He grinned as he heard the sigh leave her lips, as she pressed her body closer to him. She was his now.

* * *

Emma hadn't felt anything like this before. The kiss made her mind a jumble of emotions. Why was she letting him do this? As Hook's mouth made it back to hers she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. "Killian" as his name escaped her lips she saw the effect it had on him. Oh but she wanted him now. She wanted his hand on her body, his lips on hers. Seeming to read her again Hook's teeth bit at her lower lip, grinning when she whimpered.

* * *

Hook didn't want to stop, but he knew it was now or never. He roughly grabbed her hands and before she realized they were both behind her back, tied together.

"What…what did you that for? Hook, this isn't funny. Let me loose." Emma said in her cool way as she attempted to pull her hands free of the binding.

Emma's shocked face was all he needed. He knew he'd taken her by surprise. Well tit for tat, how many times had she bested him? His sour mood from being left chained up in a dank basement was turning around.

Hook smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Now love, you are the one tied up. Sadly, I missed my chance with you in my bed this morning. I think I shall let you regain your composure up here and let you, ah, cool down for a moment." And with that Hook swung around and dropped down into the ropes, smiling. When she kissed him back he hadn't known if he could do it. And then she had really surprised him when he heard his name. Damn that Swan. He had only wanted a little revenge for all the times she had tied him up. Now he wasn't sure what he was going to do with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful comments, follows & favorites. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. The song Hook's singing is The Girl by City and Colour. This song is so beautiful. I imagine Hook might like something a little heavier but I didn't think it would work into the story as well.**

Emma had been sitting in the crow's nest for a while now. At first she was furious with Hook. She had screamed his name until she was almost hoarse. When she realized that he was ignoring her she calmed down. Trying a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and raging hormones. Damn that bastard pirate. She felt like she had been standing on a cliff and he pulled the ground out from under her, sending her tumbling over and over. With only the rocking of the ship and the horizon as company her mind started to drift, to process what had recently happened. Neal was back. She couldn't ask him to leave after seeing how happy Henry had been on the sail home from Manhattan. He had only just found his mother and now he had a father. It may not be a happy family but it was a family, something she had never had and always longed for. After all this time Emma had trust issues because of Neal, apparently he didn't have the same problems, moving on and getting engaged. That might hurt the worst, that Neal could be happy while she felt this giant hole in her heart. She resolved herself to not let the situation get to her, or at least not let Neal know if it did get to her. What was another link in the armor, another brick added to the wall already surrounding her? Eventually Emma got her emotions under control and she started to watch him. The wind shifting his dark hair this way and that. He smiled brightly as he sailed his ship. Emma could tell Hook was at ease behind the helm, he looked like he was right where he belonged. When the wind died down she could hear him whistling a tune, occasionally she'd hear a few snippets of the lyrics. After what seemed like forever, Emma could fight the urge no longer. She yelled as loud as she could to get his attention.

"Hook, you need to let me down. Hook, I …" damn it she thought to herself, he wasn't going to make this easy. "Hook I really have to pee" she yelled down. She knew he heard that by the sound of his laughter on the wind.

She was once again amazed at how quick he was at climbing the ropes with only one hand and his hook. As he climbed she could make out the words he was singing, his low voice drifting up to her "While I'm chasing my own dreams, sailing around the world" the wind picked up and she missed a few lines then heard clearly "my beautiful girl". The tune sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. When he got to the top his smirk couldn't be contained and he began to laugh.

* * *

"Darling, I am amazed that you've stayed up here. I see your knot un-tying skills have eluded you today. I half expected for you to unravel yourself and swan dive down to the water." He chuckled darkly, his mind briefly picturing Emma soaking wet. "Now what was it you were yelling at me?"

Emma made to stand and her knees gave out. Hook quickly caught her before she toppled over.

"It seems, love, that you have been sitting for too long. Have you, ah, cooled down? If you promise to keep your wits about you I'll help you down." He cooed into her ear, holding her a little closer as he untied her wrists. "Do you trust me, love?" He looked into her eyes as he rubbed her sore wrists for her.

* * *

"Again with the trust, Hook. Why should I trust you after you tied me up and left me here? And how are you helping me down Hook? It's a long way down." She said pulling her wrists free from him as she peered over the edge. And before she knew what was happening he had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder, swatting her ass for good measure. Emma gasped at the unexpected arrangements. "Hook, please let me down, I think I can climb down myself."

"Aye, lass, but the view or you this way is just exquisite. You are in no condition to climb down. I'd hate to see you below me, from this high up. I'd much prefer you directly below me" Smirking, "If you don't trust me we will get nowhere fast. And if you choose to not trust I'm going to leave you trussed up here for longer." He felt her relax slightly at the thought of staying up here longer and he grinned, knowing he'd won again. He expertly scaled down the ropes as she held on for dear life to his waist.

She had to admit her view was fairly nice too. Without his long coat his rear looked fantastic in his tight leather pants. Emma tried to brush the thought of his muscular rear end out of her mind and also tried to forget how he had her at an advantage while she just prayed to reach the deck safely. When they reached the deck he set her down gently at the same time giving her another swat for good measure. He held her for moment, until he was sure she was steady on her feet.

* * *

When she had relieved herself she made her way back to the deck. The smirk on Hook's face made Emma tense, unsure as his plans. Trying to ignore him she walked around the deck, taking in all the strange contraptions, ropes and pulleys everywhere. Eventually she found herself near the helm. He was back to humming the slightly familiar tune.

"What have you been singing all morning?" She asked as she tried to keep her distance. Telling herself that she wouldn't let him too close and catch her off guard again.

"Just a lovely little melody I heard while in your New York. It seems that sad songs never go out of favor. I did hear other god awful noses while waiting for the Jolly Roger that the people around me were attempting to pass off as some sort of music. The assault to my ears was too much. I did however here this tune and thought it quite forlorn. A pirate can never know too many tunes to keep him entertained." He looked over his shoulder at her, but she was looking out over the water.

Emma only half listening to Hook ramble, about what kind of music he thought was god awful she had no idea. "It sounded familiar, care to sing me a few lines?" Emma was trying to get his kiss and the feel of his touch out of her brain. When she heard his voice, low and so sad she froze, turning slowly to watch the back of him.

Hook hummed a few lines that sang softly "While I'm off chasing my own dreams; Sailing around the world; Please know that I'm yours to keep; My beautiful girl" With the last line Hook turned to see Emma's expression. She couldn't hide the disbelief in her face. He continued his song, watching her face. "When you cry a piece of my heart dies; Knowing that I may have been the cause; If you were to leave; Fulfill someone else's dreams; I think I might totally be lost." He hummed a few lines and repeated "My beautiful girl, My beautiful girl." Hook realized that Emma was mouthing the words he had been singing and stopped. "Aye, so you know this tune? It is really quite beautiful isn't it? Leaving someone beautiful is always quite sad, love."

Emma looked away, not wanting for Hook to see the tears not shed. "It hurts worse when you're the one being left behind." She muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

"This morning you mentioned your son, Henry and his new found father. This is the cad who did not fight for you. I see that Rumple's son takes after his coward father" Hook practically spitting the last line.

"He's … I didn't …" Emma now at a loss for words. Feeling she didn't want to let Hook into this little bit of her life. She leaned over the railing, staring into the calm blue waters, so much like the color of his eyes. Where did that thought come from she wondered. Then she felt Hook's hand on her back as he stood next to her.

He pulled her face up to meet his, stared into her eyes and whispered "I will gladly kill them both for you, darling. He may be Milah's son, but men not worth fighting for what they want deserve nothing. He doesn't deserve you, or your son."

Emma was surprised at the fierceness in his voice. While part of her would love to see the pirate rid Neal from her life she knew it would break Henry. She had already hurt him with her lies and didn't want him to hate her for the rest of his life. "No, Killian." Emma sighed.

* * *

At his name on her lips he couldn't resist himself. He moved forward, unsure why he wanted to comfort her. But knowing he had to do something to erase the sadness on her face. He pulled her close, stroking the hair from her neck and grazing it gently with his lips. "Emma, love, I hate to see lasses cry, unless it is cries of passion at my hand." Pulling his face back to see the reaction he was getting from her. Raising an eyebrow cockily, "What say I pull out my rope again and make you forget all of your sorrows? If you let me try hard enough I might make you forget your own name, love. Which would be a shame as it is a lovely name. But a man must do."

Emma's eyes widened at his sudden change from heartfelt counsel to his usually bravado. She stayed her ground, wanting him to close the gap between them, but refusing to fall for his traps again.


End file.
